Time Will Tell
by I Am The Raptor
Summary: The frozen capsule. The newly developed cure in the hospital. Only time will tell when he'll be able to see his beloved twin again.


Time Will Tell

As the sun rose higher and higher into the air, a boy about the age of 14 that had hair the color of the sun laid in a hospital bed.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Len's P.O.V

As the afternoon sun shone through the window, I slowly awakened finding myself in agony but I forced myself up into a sitting position anyways. I looked at the time, 1:00 pm. I sighed. It had been many days since I was hospitalized. A doctor came in with a small clipboard.

"Oh Len, you're awake. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked me, I forced a smile,

"Fine." I lied. My whole body was hurting. The doctor responded by smiling back,

"Well, that's a relief." He said. Somehow his voice held a bit of grief. He didn't have to hide it, I already knew. Yet, I still felt hopeful. Suddenly, a nurse came in,

"Doctor, there's a girl who wants to see the patient." She said. The doctor smiled.

"Let her in. In the meantime Len, you should rest for a while." He said as he left. I sat there only thinking about you. In the corner of my eye, I saw something on the desk. It was the clipboard. The doctor must have forgotten it. Curious on my health status, I picked it up and read both pages, only to be devastated when the diagnosis revealed the truth I've always known. My hope was crushed. The shadows of my bangs covered my eyes until I saw your familiar golden hair,

"Len look! I brought you our favorite sunflowers!" You exclaimed with the smile I loved so much. How could I stay depressed when suddenly, there you are with such a thoughtful gift? I remembered when I always tried to be strong for you and even though I was always in pain, for you I smiled time and time again. Just as twins, we were always that close.

Flashback

"Come on Len!" You yell as you ran ahead of me. "I want to get to the sunflower field as fast as we can!" I smiled,

"Don't worry Rin, I'm sure the sunflowers won't go anywhere." I said but suddenly got into a small coughing fit. You were too far away to hear, but I didnt mind that. I was relieved in fact. I started to get dizzy and stumbled a bit. Lately my illness has come in between us.

"Please god, let it all end." I thought.

You noticed I wasn't there, turned around and waved at me,

"Len hurry up!" you called to me smiling as usual, with such a beautiful smile. How could I possibly ask god to take me away from you? I smiled,

"Coming!" Always I have cared for you, more than you'll ever know. If anything should upset you, I will be there to comfort you.

By now we were almost to the sunflower fields. You got even more excited as we climbed up the hill,

"Len, come on! They're just over this hill!" You said. I smiled and started to run, but slowed down. Slowly I started to feel nauseous and found myself collapsing. You heard the noise I made when my body came in contact with the ground and turned around in horror,

"LEN!" You yelled and ran to me with a worried look on your face.

"Are you okay?" I never meant to worry you, maybe I'm not such a good brother. I got into a sitting position and bravely soldier on with a reassuring look,

"I'm fine, I just tripped, that's all." I lied. You smiled a relived smile. Of course there was no time for resting, you pulled me up to my feet.

"In that case, let's go! But...are you sure you're okay?" You asked me again, I pulled you into a hug,

"I told you, I'm fine." I said reassuringly, never had I noticed that uncertain look on your face.

You smiled and again ran off. I was about to chase after you but I had that nauseous feeling again and collapsed. But only for a minute.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Rin's P.O.V

It had been a few days since that day you collapsed on that hill. For a moment on that day, I thought I had lost you on that hill when I ran off again, but soon saw you running towards me. It had been days and all that time I never knew I was exhausting you.

As usual, we were playing among the yellow flowers we loved so much, we were as happy as can be.

"Len look! These sunflowers look prettier than the rest, don't you think?" I said as I ran to them, you didn't give any answer. You seemed quiet when we went for walks, but I never really thought anything of it.

"Len, aren't they pretty?" I exclaimed happily as I turned to you with a smiling face. Whenever I smiled at you, you smiled back with that lovely smile you have.

"Yeah, they are." You replied. I suddenly saw more beautiful sunflowers,

"Oh, those are even prettier!" I exclaimed and ran off. As soon as I ran up to them, I marveled at their beauty,

"Len, which sunflowers do you think are the prettiest?" I asked. There was no answer.

"Len?" I asked as I turned around. Then I noticed something was wrong. You weren't there, I had hurried off alone. Panic rose inside of me.

"Len! Len, where are you?" I cried out, tears were streaming down my face. You knew how much I hated being alone. After a few minutes, I finally spotted you lying there, relief washed over me,

"Len!" I said and ran to give you a hand. Only this time something was wrong. Why weren't you breathing?

"Len, wake up! LEN!" I screamed. No response. I checked your pulse. Good, you were still alive. But now unsure of what to do, I had to rely on instinct. I ran as fast as I could to a nearby neighbor's house. Once I had reached there, I banged loudly on the door.

"OPEN UP! PLEASE, MY BROTHER IS DYING! PLEASE OPEN UP!" I screamed. Once again, tears were streaming down my face. Eventually somebody came and opened the door. I was still unable to cope with what just happened back in the sun field.

"Please help me. My brother collapsed and isn't breathing!" I said. The neighbors, getting the message, called for an ambulance. I then led them to wear my brother was and loaded him into the vehicle. After that, I cried uncontrollably, only because I love you dear brother.

At the hospital, I saw you laying there looking so frail. It was enough to scare me into thinking,

"What if those times with the 'I'm fine' were all just a lie?" Pushing your body to it's limits, I felt forever selfish.

Seeing you lying there again made me think,

"What if this is goodbye?"

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

Day after day of waiting, a newspaper heading caught my eye,

'Experiment success on the "cold sleep"'

"The 'cold sleep'? What on earth could this mean?" I mentally asked myself. I saw the doctor passing by and ran to him. I grabbed the collar of his coat.

"Doctor, what does it mean by the 'cold sleep'? What does it mean?" I asked with a demanding voice. The doctor looked surprised for a second but then calmed down.

"The 'cold sleep' is a cure that has the patients in a frozen capsul. There the patients will go into a comatic state while the disease in their body will die from the cold temperature." He explained. My eyes widened.

"Y-You're not going to do that to my brother are you?" I asked. The doctor had a grave look on his face,

"I'm sorry Rin, but it's either that or never see your brother again." He said. I didn't answer him. I was too busy crying. Len suddenly came out. We stared at each other with a sad look in both our eyes. Only time will tell if we were to be reunited. I was hopeful for that day to come. We both were. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"I'll miss you Len." I said in a shaky voice.

"I'll miss you too Rin." He replied and sniffled. Every time that we held each other, we hoped we'd never let go. But we had to as the doctor led him away. I looked at him with sad eye as he fell asleep, frozen in a metal cylinder. The doctor turned to me,

"Don't worry, your brother will be fine. Testing was a success." He reassured. I drew in a shaky breath and nodded.

Will the unbearable pain be too much to handle? Only time will tell.

Time will tell.


End file.
